


Ribbed for Pleasure

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Claudette is on bottom, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, inappropriate use of Philip's weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Yeah, I have no real excuse for this one, RIP.





	Ribbed for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoveDarko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveDarko/gifts).



Claudette had never felt anything ribbed inside of herself before, but she was loving it so far. The vertebrae of the Wraith’s weapon was pushed deep inside of the woman, being thrusted in and out of her over and over. The Wraith would take the weapon out nice and slow before ramming it back inside of her, fucking her nice and hard while also taking his time. With every thrust of the weapon, the Survivor moaned in delight, her pussy clenching down tight around it. They had grown bored of waiting for the Huntress, the both of them too horny and needy to really bother much with patience.

When the Huntress did arrive at last, she had seen it proper to have them stop, making Claudette lay down on the ground and the Wraith stand behind herself. She got down on all fours in front of the Survivor, taking hold of the weapon inside of her. She started to thrust in and out of the woman with a smile before reaching back, pulling her pants down. “You may rip. Will regenerate,” she informed the Wraith before turning to kissed Claudette, starting off gentle and sweet before getting rougher, her hand following suit.

The Wraith took the Huntress up on her offer, ripping her underwear at the seam before rubbing her pussy nice and gentle. She was already soaking wet for him. He knelt down behind her, watching as his fingers touched her and rubbed her. He then leaned forward, lapping at her sex nice and slow. He then sucked at her folds, making her nice and swollen before delving his tongue inside of her, burying his nose against her to get deeper inside of her. The woman’s soft noises of pleasure encouraged him to keep going, his thumbs spreading her nice and wide.

The Huntress whimpered and whined against Claudette’s lips, fucking her harder and faster with the Wraith’s weapon. With the smaller woman’s hands looped through her soft, short hair under the veil of her mask, she couldn’t pull away, not until they both needed to breathe. Once she was released in favor of breathing, she started to pepper kisses down along the woman’s body, pulling her buttons through the loops to free up more flesh to her traveling lips. She took each breast between her lips, suckling and rolling their perky tips between her teeth before kissing down lower. When she reached her clit, she began to lavish it with attention, fucking her harder with the weapon as she did so.

Claudette, meanwhile, was an absolute mess, moaning and arching her back, her glasses ever so slightly askew on the bridge of her nose. She was so desperate to find her release, so happy that her two lovers were there to ensure that she would… She bucked her hips hungrily, panting and biting her lip. “H-harder… P-please… F-fuck…” she whispered.

Her lover was more than happy to oblige, thrusting the weapon harder inside of her than before.

Meanwhile, the Wraith was stroking his cock as he ate the Huntress out from behind. Once he was nice and hard, he pulled away, licking his lips and sitting up on his knees. He lined himself up before pushing inside of her. A low groan escaped him as he started to piston his hips, sliding in and out of her with ease. It was nice to finally be inside of one of the woman.

Claudette was the first to cum, holding the Huntress’s head close to her crotch as she cried out in pleasure, her pussy tightening around the weapon. She whimpered and bit her lip, her eyes clenched shut as the weapon was removed from inside of her. When she felt the Huntress’s mouth against her own once more, she kissed her in return, needing her more and more. Once she finally came down, she pulled away some and panted, looking up at the woman. She kissed her softly before smiling. “I think I’m going to watch now… as he fucks you…” she whispered. Pulling away, she rearranged herself so that she was laying down underneath the two, watching as the Wraith fucked the Huntress, now without mercy. It was so fascinating, watching as he entered and pulled out from the woman.

The Wraith gripped the Huntress’s hips tightly, panting and shuddering as he felt himself growing closer and closer to climax. When the woman squeezed around him, he shouted in pleasure, cumming hard inside of the woman. Whatever leaked out from inside of her around his cock, Claudette dutifully caught with her tongue. He couldn’t move for a good moment, draping himself across the Huntress’s back before reaching around, rubbing her clit and holding her tight. When she came around him, he shuddered and purred softly, closing his eyes.

They treasured these times each and every chance they had them.


End file.
